Vehicles may include camera systems configured to monitor conditions exterior to the vehicle. For example, a camera system may monitor road surface conditions, traffic conditions, and/or a position of objects exterior to the vehicle. Since vehicles may operate in wet and/or dirty environments, such camera systems are often exposed to moisture and/or debris.